


Fall From Grace

by ithurtsbutidoitforshrek



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek/pseuds/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek
Summary: What if Jason threw Michael’s lava rock in the bonfire, in Chillaxing (4x3) revealing his truest desire?





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the good place

“Come on dude! I really need that motorcycle back!” Jason whined jumping at Chidi’s arms trying to get his stone from his grasp.

Chidi shook his head firmly. “No. You’re a monk! You don’t desire this!” He moved away quickly from him weaving in and out of the way of other people, with Jason tailing after him.

Jason bent over at the waist, huffing out a breath as an idea – rare for him – came to his head. He didn’t hear any rules that it had to be your stone per se so logically if he threw a random persons rock in there, he should get the bike.

He grinned in triumph snatching a stone from a red heads hand ignoring her protests, and throwing it into the fire.

The woman squealed when a Maltese puppy appeared before her, she went running and scooped it up into her arms cuddling it to her chest.

“Aww!” He cried, scanning the crowd for Chidi while he kept stealing random stones and feeding it to the fire, hoping to get some kind of loophole and he’ll get his bike.

Rubber ducks, guitars, headphones, food of all sorts, books, alcoholic beverages, notepads, various pets all came out of the fire, everything you could possibly imagine.

He knew this would probably expose Eleanor’s plan, and most likely damning them all to the bad place but he was heartbroken and reckless, and damp it he wanted that bike!

Sneaking up behind Micheal, he snuck into his pocket, and grabbed his stone. “Jas- Jianyu no!” He cried out in desperation tackling the boy to the pavement and oof escaped his lips as he landed, gasps were heard around them.

“Michael!” Eleanor cried, “what the fork?!”

Michael refused to glance in her direction, his ears and cheeks turned pink, as he heard gasps and whispers around him. He didn’t need to know what came out of the fire, all he knew was he was going to murder Jason, send him to the actual bad place and torture his ash. Janet or no Janet that kid is done.

Rising to his feet, he glanced over by the fire just to make sure his worst fear and deepest desire came to life. There stood an Eleanor clone in all its glory, eyes darting around the room like a hawk. When her - it’s eyes landed on him, a hungry look came across her - it’s features, a short eating grin spread across her - it’s face as she advanced to him, like a predator stalking its prey.

“Mickey” she – it cooed, before it latched it’s arms around his neck and smashed her lips into his in a hungry passionate sloppy kiss.

Micheal when he came to his senses pushed her – it away with a disgusted look on his face as he wiped the back of his hand across his lips, and with the snap of his fingers she – it was gone along with all the other gifts and the fire extinguished.

Moana and groans could be heard amongst the crowd, protesting and whining but he didn’t pay them any mind stalking off to his office – well Eleanor and his office.

* * *

He realized the mistake he made when he heard pounding on the door and her voice calling out to him begging him to open the door and let her in so they could talk.

Talk.

He wasn’t ready for that, he didn’t think he’d ever be. While the many years he tortured her, unbeknownst to her she tortured him right back. Sure with her constant figuring out his plans and being to smart for her own good but she also tortured him by falling in love with _him_. With Chidi.

He had to watch them through all of those reboots, had to watch them find each other over and over again. He supposed it was his own fault for making up the soulmates thing in the first place, but it didn’t really matter at first. He wasn’t supposed to Fall for her. He was supposed to torture her and wanting to cause her pain, not shield her from it. He was supposed to hate her, like all the other demons hated humans, seen them as noting but mere bugs – pesky little cockroaches.

“Michael please.”

He closed his eyes in pain, frantically thinking of ways to get out of this. He could let her in and let her stomp all over his non beating heart because he knew for a fact she’d break him. There was no possible way she even felt remotely anything for him, she loved _him_.

Maybe he could snap his fingers and reboot this entire day, he was sure if he concentrated enough he would be able to erase this day, or at least the past hour.

Maybe he could leave. But where would he go? They were already in the medium place the humans always sneaked off to in every reboot, seeking out solace at Mindy St Claire’s.

Maybe he should just turn himself over to Shawn right now, make him a deal that he could have him if he lets the humans go to the good place. He’d rather face the torture of being retired than let Eleanor Shellstrop tell him she doesn’t love him.

“Please.”

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, suddenly he was in the living room of Mindy St Claire’s. Their meeting place when they came up with ways to torture the humans into being good. He was glad nobody was here at the moment, he didn’t want to be around anyone.

“Oh great.” The Voice growled stomping down the stairs coming into his line of vision. “Why are you guys always here?! I mean you have my whole backyard!”

Michael made a bag of cocaine appear in his hands and threw it at her, her eyes lighting up as she caught it. “Just let me sit here for a minute please.” He pleaded removing his glasses and rubbing a tired hand over his face.

Mindy nodded content with her cocaine, if he kept supplying her she’d let him sit there for the end of time if he wanted to. She eyed him from head to toe, he wasn’t bad looking for an old guy, he was quite handsome and although the Hawaiian print shirt didn’t do as much for him as his suits did she’d so fork him right now, hell she’d fork anything right about now. She pressed her legs together and eyed him, watching about a million and one emotions pass his face that he probably didn’t understand. He was vulnerable and she could take advantage of that.

She put the bag of coke down on the table, and walked over to sit down beside him almost on his lap, she felt him tense at her proximity.

”you okay? You look like how Chidi looked that one time when they showed up here for the billionth time. Do you have a stomach ache?”

Micheal felt sick to his stomach, sure. He felt like he was dying with the pain in his chest, so he shook his head no and pointed at his chest.

”you’re not having a heart attack are you?”

Michael sent a glare in her direction, followed by a roll of his eyes.

”right dumb question.” She chuckled sheepishly forgetting what he was. ”so it’s your chest, it’s not a heart attack and you look like someone kicked your puppy into the sun. Are you heartbroken? Is this about a girl?”

when he didn’t answer her she placed a hand on his knee. ”or a boy, no judgement here.” She let her hand rub in a soothing circle, hoping he’d try to open up to her, she didn’t know why she was so adamant to help him, she figured the sooner she did the sooner he’d leave, it was almost her self love session after all. Of course maybe if she got him out of his funk, maybe he could help her with that.

”So who is it? Some demon stole your heart?”

He snorted at that causing her to smile. ”so it has to be one of the humans or Janet since she’s not a human, or a robot or a girl…”

He sighed. ”its not Janet.”

Bing!

”hi there.” Janet appeared with a smile causing Michael to roll his eyes. ”you okay?” she asked concerned her eyebrows knitting together.

”I’m fine Janet. Thank you.” He waved his head dismissively, she nodded disappearing back to her void or wherever she goes.

“Is it that snooty little after life judge?”

He chuckled. “It’s not Gen either.”

Mindy frowned, “Tahani? I mean she’s hot but she is quite annoying and could use a muzzle. Or a gag or something.” A dirty grin passed her face.

He rolled his eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Mindy, and it’s not her either.”

“its Eleanor isn’t it?” she sighed figuring the spitfire blonde should have been her first guess. She saw them around the neighbourhood together, hell she had to listen to Eleanor bench about him for the last 300 or so years when she wasn’t mooning on about Chidi. She saw the look in the blonde’s eyes when she suggested seducing Michael to take him down, she also remembered the jealous look in her eyes when they suggested sending Tahani, she shut that down pretty quick after that.

Michael didn’t confirm nor deny anything but she knew she was right. The poor guy had it bad. ”well they do say the best way to get over someone is get under or in this case over – or under whatever you prefer – someone new. Like a Derek, a rebound.”

”I don’t want Derek.” He growled in disgust thinking about the man with the wind chiming bits.

”well good cause he didn’t really spawn up again yet from when Jason murdered him, so it might take a while.” She coughed moving her hand a bit higher up his leg. ”or you know, I’d be willing.”

* * *

”Michael please.” She pleaded again her forehead resting against the cool wooden door, she'd been standing out here for fifth-teen minutes now, begging and pleading and pounding on the oak for him to open the door, but he ignored her each time, she was starting to question if he was even in there at this point.

She backed up a few steps, an idea coming to her, raising her foot she pushed herself forward kicking at the lock hoping to break it but all it caused was a sharp pain to go up to her leg and a pain-filled ”mother forker!” to escape her lips. 

”fork that hurt.” She gasped as she bent at the waist rubbing her sore leg. ”Janet.” she didn't know why she didn't think of her before, surely she could open the door for her.

Bing!

”hello Eleanor. What can I do for you?”

“Hey babe, can you open the door? I uh… Lost the key.”

Janet snapped her fingers and the old door creaked open at once, all of the lights were turned off expect for the lamp on the desk. Eleanor swallowed the golf ball sized lump in her throat, took a deep breath and entered the room flicking on the lights as she did, not even giving her eyes time to adjust to the light before she frantically started to search for him.

“He’s Not here.” She whispered sadly, her eyes filling with tears as she plopped herself down in the chair. “Where could he have gone?”

“Who? Michael? I seen him over at Mindy St. Claire’s. – “ but that was all Eleanor said before she took off running.

* * *

Mindys Hand went higher and higher up hid leg, her pinky finger almost grazing home as she latched herself to his neck, he wasn’t doing anything to her advances but he also wasn’t pushing him away either.

Bam!   
  


The front door slammed against the wall, “what the fork is going on here?” A voice, feminine but coated in venom growled from the door, Michael jumped to his feet at once causing Mindy to fall off the couch from her lack of support, an oomph escaping her lips as she stared up at the ceiling catching her breath. She raised herself to her feet, sitting gingerly back on the couch, her eyes going to the short blonde standing with her arms crossed tightly against her chest at the door, her face flushed with anger and her usually bright blue eyes dark and stormy, the blondes angry glare shifted to her, the cocaine on the table, back to Michael and then back to her.

She could only imagine what that thoughts that image brought.

“So what? I found out your little secret and you run off to seduce her?” She shouted outraged, her vicious tone directed at the wounded looking demon in the corner.

Mindy was curious now, and a little horny. Eleanor’s anger was turning her on. “What secret?”

“It’s nothing.” Micheal spoke up in a whisper. He conjured up a large sack of cocaine and went walking towards Eleanor ignoring Mindy’s squeal in delight. “Thank you for your hospitality, Mindy, but I think it’s best if we leave.”

“Hospitality?” Eleanor chuckled in disgust shaking her head. “Is that what you want to call that?”

Mindy shrugged waving goodbye at the two, watching amused as Michael grabbed the steam trains elbow and pulled her out the door with him. Guess she was left to her own devices once again.

* * *

“Let go of me.” She growled once they were off the deck and walking back towards the neighbourhood, wrestling herself from his grasp.

Michael rolled his eyes but let her go, watching her stomp in the direction of home. “For the record, I didn’t touch her, it was all completely one sided.” Like my love for you.

That caused her to stop in her tracks she was about a few feet in front of him, she whirled around to face her, a fire in her eyes. “What did you just say?”

His brows furrowed. “I didn’t touch her.”

“After that.” She snarled, advancing towards him backing him against the rough brick wall of one of the neighbourhood restaurants.

Michael’s face blanched, as if he seen a ghost. Either she somehow possessed the ability to read minds or he actually spoke that last bit out loud.

Fork.

He was royally forked, the cat was out of the Forking bag now.

“It doesn’t matter Eleanor, none of it even matters.”

“You’re damn rights it does!”

Michael scoffed not allowing himself to feel any sort of hope. “Why? You love _him_, Eleanor. You love Chidi, you want Chidi. So my feelings shouldn’t matter in this! I’m not going to be your Derek! I’m not your rebound guy!”

Eleanor looked as if he physically slapped her, her eyes filling with tears, and her bottom lip trembled. “Wow… I’m a shirty person. Michael I –“

“Eleanor? You’re crying. Are you okay?” Chidi asked concerned, coming over to them and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eleanor gave him a small smile, that didn’t exactly reach her eyes, she glanced over at Michael who was watching them intently, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

“I’m fine Chidi, its been a long night.”

He smiled softly at her. “Let me walk you home, come on.”

She nodded cause she could really use a nap, “okay, I’ll be a minute, let me talk to Michael first.”

Chidi nodded, pointing to where he said he would meet her, before walking away to sit at the fountain.

“Michael…”

“It’s fine Eleanor, go with him.” He waved dismissively ready to go sit in his office and ask Janet for whatever strongest drink she could get.

“You’re not… going back there are you?”

Michael had to admire her gal, boy did she have a lot of nerve. He could give her that. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no.”

“Good.” She breathed, she wiped the tears from her face rose on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his jaw, since she was to short to reach his cheek. “I do feel something for you Michael, a lot of things actually, just...” She closed her eyes for a minute momentarily in pain thinking about the man waiting for her at the fountain. “Just give me some time to heal so I can give myself over to you fully.”

Michael nodded not allowing himself to trust her words fully or give himself hope, he started to walk away in the other direction towards his office – their office so he wouldn’t have to watch her walk back to _him_.

Her better option, the one who was smart, who was a good person despite his lack of ability to make a decision. They were good for each other, soulmates and he was Micheal. An outcast reformed demon who wanted more out of life, to want more than just torture. 

He was Michael the demon who fell in love with the human dirtbag from Arizona.


End file.
